Paradise
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: Ese hermoso parque vio nacer el amor entre una hostil muchacha y un joven optimista.


**Paradise**

 _-Aquí es perfecto. –Una rubia de alta estatura se apoya en un árbol protegiéndose de los rayos del sol. Unos pasos más adelante, una pelinegra se recuesta en la grama verde con sus brazos extendidos y las piernas flexionadas disfrutando de las caricias del imponente sol._

 _La joven rubia saca de sus bolsillos unas pinzas, se acerca a su amiga y cautelosamente se inclina extendiendo su mano hasta el rostro de Videl._

 _-¡AY! –Exclama la ojiazul sobresaltando a su compañera._

 _-Videl, ni siquiera he comenzado. –Ireza rueda los ojos con frustración, sin importarle las quejas de su amiga, vuelve a acercar su mano hacia el delicado rostro apartando un poco los enormes lentes de sol para limpiar sus cejas._

 _La delgada chica recostada en el césped siente un golpe en una de las piernas que se hallaban flexionadas, ella se apoya en sus codos y así logra deducir que aquella pelota de futbol americano a sus pies fue el que la había atacado._

 _-Hey, lo siento. –Un chico de alta estatura y cabello negro se aproxima con prisa hacia el par de amigas._

 _-Ten más cuidado, pudiste haberme sacado un diente. –La joven recostada esclarece con antipatía en su voz frunciendo el ceño, esto más que intimidar al joven, le causo gracia al darse cuenta de la considerable diferencia de estaturas._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunta Ireza cortando con el duelo de miradas entre ambos pelinegros._

 _-Mi nombre es Son Gohan. –Ofrece con simpatía una sonrisa. -¿Ustedes?_

 _-Mi nombre es Ireza y la chica que está a mi lado se llama Videl. –Dice la rubia al ver que la pelinegra no tenía intenciones de unirse a la conversación._

 _-Cerebrito, ¿Por qué tanta tardanza? –Un rubio se acerca hacia su mejor amigo extrañado por su demora, cuando baja la vista se percata de las dos jóvenes en el suelo. –Oh, señoritas. ¿Cómo les va?_

 _-Muy bien. –La rubia de igual manera empieza a coquetearle, en un pestañeo ambos rubios se habían ido a buscar un refresco olvidándose por completo de sus amigos._

 _-Que conveniente. –Gohan dice más para sí mismo al encontrarse a solas con la joven que permanecía muda. Suspira acostándose con confianza a su lado. –Así que, Videl… ¿Qué edad tienes?_

 _-Eso no se le pregunta a una dama._

 _-¿Puedo intentar adivinar? – Como única respuesta, la chica alza sus ahora perfectas cejas. – ¿Tienes 19?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Cuántos? –Videl le da la espalda apoyando su peso de un lado. -¿A qué te dedicas?_

 _Captando que la chica planeaba seguir tomando el sol mientras lo ignoraba la observa, realmente le parecía hermosa, esos lentes que le cubrían una considerable parte del rostro impedían que la admirara completa. Era delgada pero existía una armonía en sus curvas._

 _El hecho de que fuera tan hostil solo hacía que su interés en ella creciera._

 _-Es una lástima que no quieras hablarme, te hubiese enseñado la nueva historieta que salió de El Gran Saiyaman. –Como reacción, la ojiazul se da la vuelta encarándolo._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta? –El chico toma la mano de ella y baja un poco la manga del suéter para revelar el tatuaje temporal en su muñeca._

 _Se encontraron en silencio por unos segundos, sorprendentemente para Videl no había tensión en el aire, la tarde se encontraba en su apogeo y ella estaba acostada con un extraño, ese chico era realmente apuesto, si otra persona hubiese tenido la confianza de recostarse a su lado y la hostigara con preguntas un golpe en la entrepierna era su destino seguro. Pero, el parecía ser simpático, no habían otras intenciones más que una linda amistad._

 _-23. Esa es mi edad. –Dice la chica despojándose de sus lentes de sol, rebelando por fin sus grandes e imponentes zafiros. Gohan se sorprendió, tanto por la forma de expresarse de Videl, ya que la rigidez se había esfumado, y por supuesto, por los enormes ojos de la chica, si bien su adorable cuerpo y su actitud habían logrado atrapar toda su atención ahora al ver por primera vez su rostro completo, aquello que lo habían impulsado a acostarse a su lado se había vuelto magnético._

 _-Igual yo._

 _-¿Vives aquí? –Pregunta la curiosa chica al no reconocer su rostro._

 _-Recién me mude esta semana, acabo de conseguir un trabajo como pasante en la Corporación Capsula._

 _-Bien por ti. Debes ser bueno en lo que haces, no eligen a cualquiera en esa empresa._

 _-Supongo. –Dice con humildad frotando su nuca. –No me has dicho a qué te dedicas._

 _-Enfermería._

 _-Te imagine más como Oradora motivacional, eres tan expresiva. –Con eso logra sacar la primera carcajada del día a la jovencita._

 _Con un perfecto sol irradiando alegría, una fresca grama verde y una brisa divina fueron conociéndose más. Ese agradable vergel había sido testigo del nacimiento de múltiples historias de amor._

 _Con la caída del ocaso cada uno partió en dirección a sus casas. La ojiazul pronto llego al edificio en el que vivía y parada en la entrada comenzó a buscar la llave para ingresar._

 _-¡Espera Videl! –Exclamo Gohan corriendo directo hacia ella._

 _-¿Me seguiste? –Videl en lugar de lucir indignada parecía estarse riendo._

 _-Olvidaste tu anillo. –Toma la mano de la chica y coloca el aro en su palma para posteriormente cerrarla._

 _-Pero, yo no cargaba ningún anillo._

 _-Lo sé, es mío._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-Quiero que lo uses. – Con decisión hablo el joven._

 _-Ahora no sé qué decir._

 _-Solo acepta tener una cita conmigo._

-Y desde ese día, no sé cómo quitármela de encima. –Termina con reflexión un Gohan de aspecto elegante de 35 años de edad causando risas en toda la mesa.

Su sonrojada esposa trataba en vano fruncir el ceño pero las contagiosas carcajadas pudieron vencerla.

-Mamá, ¿así que no te gusto papá cuando lo viste? –Una niña de 11 años se dirige a Videl.

-Físicamente sí, pero comenzó a hablar y ya me dolía la cabeza.

-Sigo aquí amor.

-Le pidió mi número telefónico a tu tía Ireza y comenzó a llamarme todos los días para ir al cine. Al final cedi porque me dio lastima.

-Solo la llamaba para que me ayudara con unas medicinas, ella no perdía el tiempo y me coqueteaba.

Ambas familias reían sin parar ante la sana e infantil discusión, la pareja se mira con picardía.

Ese par siempre contaba su historia pero dejaban un exagerado final o terminaban con bromas. ¿Quién robo el primer beso? Jamás lo sabrían, pero si había algo en lo que todos estaban completamente seguros y es que Gohan y Videl se amaban como adolescentes.

 **Fin.**


End file.
